


Alone Together

by MSRorBust



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSRorBust/pseuds/MSRorBust
Summary: Mulder hijacks Scully's vacation to pursue a case.  Their small plane crashes on a seemingly deserted island.Takes place after Millenium and before All Things.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Scully's So-Called Vacation

Typical for a late Friday afternoon, Mulder was the last one to occupy the basement floor of the Hoover building. He leaned comfortably back on his desk chair with his feet propped up on the desk. A pose he had adopted many times before.

Normally, he would be a little dejected at this point in the week and already counting down the days until Monday. The days until he’d see Scully again.

If he was feeling particularly desperate, he might even give her a call with some lame excuse that he had dialed the wrong number. Like when he’d told her that he’d meant to call the pizza place and then not-so-casually suggested she stop by his apartment to share a pie. Scully had seen right through him of course, but she had joined him for dinner all the same.

This time however, no phone call was needed. Mulder contentedly bounced his feet in rhythm to the television as he waited for her, a smile spread wide across his face. He scooped up some of the pencils Scully had just sharpened earlier that morning and began to toss them into the ceiling to pass the time.

Not five minutes later, he heard the elevator ding as the steel doors slid open. Scully’s signature heels clicked down the hallway, a sound that always quickened his heartbeat.

He had left the door slightly ajar, and she quickly pushed her way through without knocking.

Mulder pretended to be surprised to see her, though his smirk gave him away. “Scully, what are you doing here? I thought you would be halfway through that Bloody Mary and on your way to paradise by now,” he teased.

“Oh, I just can’t believe it,” she said, ignoring him. “I could have sworn I picked it up on my way out.”

Barely giving Mulder a second glance, Scully hurried behind him to check on top of the table by the filing cabinet. She pushed aside the mess of case files littering the tabletop and began to open drawers indiscriminately. Scully slammed each one shut with a sigh when they didn’t have what she was looking for.

With the bang of the last drawer, a recently tossed pencil fell from the ceiling and clanged against the desk. Mulder jumped a little as it bounced off the desk and onto his lap.

“I didn’t hear you yell 'fore,' Scully,” he joked.

Scully wheeled around to face her partner. “Mulder, I don’t have time for your – oh, my God. Mulder!”

Mulder had his left elbow perched on the desk with his forearm straight in the air. He nonchalantly dangled Scully’s gold cross necklace from his fingertips.

“I know, Scully, I’ve been telling you to check out ‘Monkeys from Mars’ for ages,” he said, pointing to the TV with his necklace laden hand. “Pull up a chair. We’re just getting to the good part.”

Scully playfully yanked her necklace from Mulder’s grasp. “Oh, is _that_ what you’re watching?”

He turned in his chair to return the smirk he knew she was giving him.

“No, don’t let me interrupt, Mulder. Besides, I have a plane to catch. I am officially on vacation. For a whole week. That’s seven days, Mulder,” she said pointedly.

“I do think I recall you saying so, Scully. So what are you still doing here?” he played along, “Oh, right.” He smiled as she deftly clasped the necklace behind her head like he had seen her do a million times after finishing her autopsy of the day.

“You really should be more organized like me, Scully. I held onto that tiny thing the whole time you were on that spaceship.”

“Mulder, it was not a space – “ she stopped herself mid-sentence with her hand in the air. “Not the time,” she whispered.

“No it’s not,” Mulder said, looking to his watch. “I believe it’s almost boarding time.”

Even though she was wearing her own watch, Scully grabbed Mulder’s wrist to look for herself. “That’s not really the time, is it?”

“Plus or minus nine minutes,” he quipped.

Scully rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later, Mulder. And try to get out of this office a little while I’m gone.” She patted his shoulder gently as she brushed past him and toward the office door.

“Sure thing, G-Woman. See you Monday.”

“A week, Mulder. A week,” she emphasized.

“It’ll still be a Monday in a week. Well, a week and a weekend,” he grinned.

Scully smiled and laughed through her nose as she walked out of the office.

“Enjoy Honduras!” he shouted.

“Hawaii!” she corrected from the hallway.

Mulder quickly jumped up from the desk, turned off the TV, and grabbed his coat from the coat rack. His long stride caught up with Scully’s short one in no time, and he met her at the elevator doors before they even opened.

“Hawaii, you say?” He continued on quickly before Scully could interject, noticing her suspicious gaze, that one eyebrow raised. “It just so happens I was reading about a case in Bora Bora about a man with the ability to incinerate people just by looking at them.”

“Mulder, Bora Bora is in French Polynesia, not Hawaii,” she matter-of-factly corrected.

He bounced on his feet as he answered, “Ah, so you _are_ intrigued, Dr. Scully.”

She plowed on as if uninterrupted. “And even if this case of the laser vision man - which I’m sure is very interesting - were right next to my resort, you could not pay me to so much as put on a rubber glove. Not before this week - this week and a weekend passes,” she stated.

“Even if, say, your flight was cancelled and your only way to paradise was a private plane which I have so conveniently and graciously arranged for us?” he asked innocently.

“Mulder, you didn’t!”

“No, _I_ didn’t. American Airlines did. About an hour ago. Your email popped up on the computer. I would have called to tell you, but I knew you would be coming back. Can’t fly without your lucky charm.”

Mulder reached down and adjusted the necklace so that the clasp, which had slid down to her chest, was resting on the back of her neck again. Scully reddened a bit at the sudden intimacy, but Mulder didn’t notice.

“M-Mulder,” she stammered. “This is my vacation.”

She did not sound convinced, and Mulder knew that he already had her on his side. As always.

“And it still will be your vacation,” he reassured her. The elevator dinged open and he guided her inside by the small of her back before him. “Just a quick stop and then I will be out of your hair. You’ll be Mulder-less, sipping a piña colada poolside in no time.” He pushed the button for the lobby.

“After your ‘nice trip to the forest,’ I’m not holding my breath, Mulder. One day. I’m giving you one day,” she sounded a little surprised to be saying it. Mulder even raised his eyebrows, unexpectedly pleased.

“No,” she quickly corrected. “Half a day – the travel day.”

“Whatever you say, Scully.”

“Who’s this connection of yours anyway? Who’s flying us?” she asked.

“Captain Mulder at your service,” he answered.

The elevator doors closed before Scully had time to push him out.

***

Mulder woke up with a ringing sound in both ears and sand in his face. He winced as he tried to move his right arm up to wipe his face clean. He looked down and saw that his whole arm was covered in blood. He wouldn’t be surprised if it were broken. Mulder propped himself up with his left arm instead. He squinted in the unforgiving sunlight to try and ascertain what had happened.

“Scully!” he tried to shout, but his voice was extremely hoarse.

He couldn’t see her anywhere near him. In fact, there was no sign of any wreckage at all. The pilot was missing, too.

 _Thank God_ , Scully had breathed in relief upon seeing Captain Healy on the tarmac back in Baltimore. _I trust Agent Mulder, but I’m not so sure about this Captain Mulder fellow_.

“Scully?!” he tried again, this time more determined. His voice was weak, but at least it could be heard.

Suddenly he heard his own name from the only person he cared to hear it from, especially now.

“Mulder!” Scully came limping toward him from the tree line. Luckily for his sense of guilt, she didn’t appear as badly hurt as he was. She raced over and knelt down in the sand beside him. Scully delicately pushed the sand away from Mulder’s eyes. Her fingers trailed down his face and rested at his chin for a moment.

“I –“ she started. She looked so pale and frail before him, but her voice was strong and sure. “It’ll be okay.”

She moved her hand from his face to attend to his injured arm.

It seemed they were alone. But at least they were alone together.


	2. Conversation by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully prepare for their first night on the island and get comfortable by the fire.

“Been training with the scouts since our last wilderness excursion, Agent Scully?”

Mulder lied propped against a tree, his right arm expertly wrapped and splinted with nature’s supplies. Scully busied herself with the improvised fire pit at his feet. She had managed to gather enough fallen branches to keep them warm for the night, and perhaps even the next. After Scully had bandaged his arm, she had immediately set to work on gathering more supplies and making camp, stopping only to check in on how Mulder was feeling. He knew that she kept busy to keep her mind off their dilemma. 

“Maybe that would have been a good idea, Mulder,” she said. “We both know how my last attempt at building a fire ended.”

“If I ever forget the time my badass partner ripped apart a bullet to try and keep me warm, shoot me,” he joked. “Or sing to me. Either will get the job done.”

“Don’t tempt me,” she retorted.

Mulder patted the sand next to him, “C’mon, Scully, cop a squat. I’ve got a real mood booster for you.”

“That better not mean what I think it means, Mulder,” she said through a smile as she made her way over to him. She propped herself up against the same tree, their arms slightly touching.

“I don’t think so. But I like where your mind’s at, Scully.”

He winked at her and she playfully jabbed him in the side.

“Hey, watch it!” he laughed. “Seriously injured agent here.”

“Sorry,” she quickly said, her face all concern again. “How’s your arm feeling, by the way?”

“You know, my heart was set on a peg leg. But now I’m thinking a peg arm might be the thing. I mean, how many people do you know who have a peg arm?” he asked playfully.

“Oh, Mulder,” she sighed. “Seriously, are you okay?”

“I’m being treated by this island’s best doctor. I’m doing just fine, Scully,” he sincerely answered.

“Mulder, I’m the island’s only doctor.”

“How convenient for me,” he joked. “Close friends with the _exclusive_ Dr. Scully.”

Scully studied his face at his last statement, one Mulder instantly regretted saying. _Close friends_ , Mulder thought, _is that all this can ever be?_ He wanted more than anything to push the unspoken boundaries. To know the thoughts circling behind her piercing yet unreadable gaze. His own eyes drifted to her pursed lips as he thought about that brief but magical kiss from what seemed like both yesterday and forever ago.

"So what’s the mood booster?” Scully asked, breaking the moment.

“Ah,” he managed, trying to sound normal. Mulder reached behind him with his good arm and revealed two coconut halves. “May not be a complete piña colada, but pretty dang close considering the circumstances. And I’d say ocean front is an improvement to poolside,” he announced proudly. “Don’t know if I’m quite ready to leave you Mulder-less, though,” he softly added. 

Scully’s face lit up and she stroked Mulder’s arm in thanks. “Mulder, you amaze me. No, I don’t think I’m quite ready for you to leave me yet either.” 

“Cheers to that,” Mulder said, bumping his coconut into hers.

Both of them took a sip of the coconut water. It was sweeter than Mulder anticipated, but he watched Scully take a healthy gulp. He knew she was more exhausted than she was letting on, and probably dehydrated. 

They sat in a heavy silence as they drank. He saw Scully’s eyes examine the pile of jungle debris that still had to be built into a fire.

“So what do you think the chances of raining sleeping bags are on our little island?” he asked. He intended it as a nostalgic joke, but it came out in an even, serious tone.

Scully turned her head, surprised, and raised an eyebrow in response. “What?” she asked, though Mulder knew she had understood.

“Only saying that are other ways to keep warm than building that fire that neither of us have the energy to make,” he risked.

“You sure that’s just coconut water in there, Mulder?” Scully half-joked, peering over into his drink. Her hair brushed against his bare chest as she did so, the feather light touch sending a tingling sensation up Mulder’s spine. She smelled of a mixture of sweat and perfume. The same way she smelled after any number of the middle-of-the-night excursions she had gone on with him over the years.

As she went to withdraw from him and settle back down into her spot, Mulder grasped her hand tenderly. In turn, Scully intertwined her fingers with his. Usually smooth and carefully manicured, her fingers were now rough and scratched in places from the day’s work. Mulder brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

Scully grinned widely and her face reddened beneath the sunburn. “What’s that for?”

“For today. And for every day before it,” he quietly answered.

He knew that if he let her escape this moment too, he might never have another chance. Mulder broke their joined hands and moved the coconut drinks sitting in his and Scully’s laps to the side in one deft motion. He turned toward her and placed his hand delicately on her neck, his thumb caressing her ear. Scully didn’t return the gesture, but she didn’t shy away from his intimate touch either.

Taking that as a good sign, Mulder leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Though their midnight kiss had been special, he didn’t want there to be any confusion about what this one meant now. Mulder parted Scully’s lips with his tongue, pushing past her teeth with an earnest dexterity. 

Suddenly Scully was returning the favor. Her tongue crashed forcefully against Mulder’s. She pushed up from her sandy seat and brought her leg to the other side of Mulder’s outstretched ones, straddling his lap. Scully breathed in while she deepened their kiss, hungrily sucking in his bottom lip as she drew him in closer. 

Mulder could feel his arousal growing, his pants tightening with Scully’s increasingly exploratory touch. She now mimicked Mulder’s gesture and placed one hand on the back of his neck. Her other hand trailed down the opening in his shirt and rested on his chest. Mulder felt sure she could feel his heart threatening to beat through the skin. She settled down more fully onto his lap, breaking their kiss apart.

Thinking that she had a sudden change of heart, Mulder leaned back slightly to study her face. He moved his thumb to her earlobe and gave it an affectionate tug. 

“Is this okay, Scully?” he asked. He felt the words hang in the air between them, her answer having the ability to either make or shatter his world.

“No – I mean yes, it’s more than okay.” Scully leaned in and tenderly planted a kiss on his lips. Mulder was reassured and he let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “But it’s not that,” she continued, “I thought I heard something.”

Mulder moved his hand to the small of Scully’s back as he attempted to lean around her for a look. He had not realized how quickly the dark would set in with none of civilization’s lights to pollute the sky. He listened for any disturbance around them, but only heard Scully’s quickened breathing.

“I don’t know. I think we’re okay,” he ventured. He looked to Scully’s eyes to gauge how she was feeling. Something he was more than accustomed to doing. 

She looked as happy as he felt. They had crossed the boundary and there was no going back, not in his mind anyway. He could hardly believe it was Scully sitting in his lap. Scully sending waves of arousal through him even now, her shifting weight continuing to harden the throbbing cock beneath her. 

He knew that he had calmed her worry, and that if he resumed things now, they would be doing what he had always imaged in a matter of minutes. Or less. But he also saw that she was tired, and he could feel his stomach about to growl. He could only image how hungry she must be, slight as she was.

Though he wanted anything but to stop, he put both hands to her waist to coax her off him. Moving his right arm hurt terribly, but he didn’t let it show. 

“Mulder, what are you doing? You have to rest,” Scully insisted. She got to her knees and reached out for him to sit. 

“Oh is that what we were about to do?” he joked. Scully laughed and looked down, suddenly very interested with the heel of her shoe.

“Being our only doctor, it’s you who needs to rest. It’s after hours, Dr. Scully,” Mulder urged, gently pushing Scully back down by her shoulders. “We need a fire and some food before it’s too dark. That’s my territory. Or didn’t you see master hunter, forager and fire marshal on my resume?”

“Mulder,” Scully giggled, “a fire marshal’s job is to prevent fires.”

“Well, I’ve already put out one fire this evening, haven’t I?” he winked.

“I’d say more tamed the flame,” she flirted.

 _She’s not going to make this easy, is she?_ he thought. 

“Besides, aren’t you afraid of fire? Since that case with that British bit – uh, detective?” she said, stifling a laugh.

“I cannot fathom of whom you are speaking, Watson,” Mulder played. 

“I wish I could say your terrible British accent was a turn on,” Scully teased. “And I can see your panic face, Mulder.”

“Hmm,” Mulder grunted. “Never mind, Scully. You just rest there while I take care of dinner, okay?”

“Just worry about the fire for tonight, Mulder. We can worry about food in the morning. I think we could both use some rest more than anything,” Scully pleaded. “Besides, I happened to have packed us a snack.”

Scully unsheathed a red and white plastic bag from her jacket pocket and hurled it toward Mulder. He caught it easily, even with his left hand. “Sunflower seeds,” he whispered. He turned the bag over in his hand, thinking of when she could have bought them.

“Found an extra bag in your car on the way to the airport,” she explained, reading his mind. “Thought I would give them to you at the end of the case – but only for good behavior,” she smiled.

“Thanks, Scully,” he returned her smile. “Well, dinner’s ready. Now for the oh-so-lovely fire.”

Mulder arranged some of the smaller sticks Scully had gathered into a teepee formation on top of some leaves. His father had never been the type to take him out and show him how to do this sort of thing, so he had never properly learned how to build a fire. But he figured what he saw on TV was informative enough. As much as he didn’t want to admit it to Scully, fire still did bother him a bit. He told himself he had to contribute something to their situation nonetheless. Luckily, ever since their last cold night in the forest, he always kept a matchbook with him.

Mulder gathered some small twigs and put them under the teepee of larger ones. He ignited a match after a few tries, and the sticks caught with relative ease. He could feel Scully watching him, and he turned around, proud of his creation.

“Not bad, Agent Mulder,” she grinned. “Now come to bed.”

Mulder had to pinch himself. Not to wake himself up from being stranded on an island. But to make sure that Agent Scully had actually just asked him to join her for bed, for it was a dream he had dreamt many nights before this.

“Mulder?” she prompted.

He realized he had been standing there staring at her in disbelief. Mulder shook it off and laid down next to her, spooning her from behind.

“Oh, um, sorry,” he awkwardly mumbled, adjusting his waist a little further from her hips.

“It’s not something I haven’t felt before, Mulder. Even from you,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

Mulder’s mind flashed to the night in Kansas when they had been forced to share a hotel room after a cow had come through his ceiling. He had woken up spooning Scully, his not-so-little guy at full attention. Evidently, she had not been asleep as he had hoped.

“In that case –” Mulder inched his way back to Scully, his long limbs covering her almost completely. He kissed the back of her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes as her breathing rocked him up and down with her body. Though his body was more than ready, his mind told him to wait. Even though he knew it would always be perfect with Scully, he did not think right now was the perfect moment. 

Instead, his mind was consumed with how lucky they both were to be alive. And even more so, how lucky he was to be holding her. 

“Mulder,” Scully whispered, as if afraid to wake the jungle. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, Scully,” he answered quietly. “But I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

Mulder brought the bag of sunflower seeds to his mouth and ripped off the corner.

“Dinner is served, G-woman,” he announced.

“You have it, Mulder. I don’t like sunflower seeds.”

Her recent words echoed loudly in his head. _Packed a snack for us_. Scully had never put herself above Mulder, just as he hoped he had never put himself above her. That was always his intention, anyway. He thought somewhat ashamedly of his pushing her to let him come on her vacation. Maybe if he had not gotten involved, she would be safe in her apartment. Or at her resort with someone else less complicated. 

Mulder hugged Scully tighter and kissed her on the temple. Unsurprisingly, he noticed she had already fallen asleep. “You’re all I’ve got. You come first. Always,” he whispered into her hair.

He stayed awake for a while longer as his mind raced first with their options of escape, and second with the ways he and Scully could finish what they had finally started. He fell asleep counting them.


End file.
